Lol, internet
“lol, internet”, “Steam, Steam” or “the LOL fad” is a fad involving popular YTMND characters moving quickly in vehicles as they laugh at certain objects, topics, or ideas. Origins It was originally created by Dunkinbean on April 7, 2005, showing Ronald McDonald pointing upwards at the sky. At the same time, he is pictured driving a convertible and saying lol, internet, with Max Coveri's Running in the 90s playing in the background. Though the site was made in April, the fad was never really picked up until November 2005 when the site Captain Picard's New Ship was created. Since then, handfuls of YTMNDs of variable quality are created every week. The original "lol, internet" has also become a moderator's favorite, and with over 750,000 views has been added to the Hall of Fame. On April 1st 2008, it was noted that the lol, internet site had been replaced by a site with "o hey sweet lady of wayrest". It has since been reverted back to the original. A typical "lol, internet" YTMND would have a character, commonly Ronald McDonald, in a moving vehicle or item overlaid on a motion-blurred background. Over their head in a speech bubble would be the phrase "lol, object!" where object can be any imaginable item. As background sounds, most sites use a loop of a Eurobeat guitar/synth solo. LOL Collision is a sub-fad to "lol, internet". It features two or more characters from lol, internet-inspired YTMNDs involved in a collision. Typically, a few flashbacks from one character to the next play before the "crash", typically involving a nuclear detonation. The original YTMND features Ronald McDonald driving a blue sports car, and Jean luc Picard piloting an 18th-century-esque galleon or frigate. They appear to be driving towards each other when the screen suddenly switches to a nuclear explosion (in this case, the detonation known as Bikini Baker). The two animations of Ronald and Picard used in the first "LOL collision" YTMND was from the original "lol, internet" and "lol, enterprise". Several spin-offs have included Ronald colliding, mostly with other people like Colonel Sanders and Doc Lewis also ending in nuclear detonations, along with non colliding characters like Future Conan and Tom Cruise. The Origin of "lol, Internet" as a phrase No one knows exactly which internet forum it originated from, most speculate that it is from Fark.com, where the members bicker constantly. It became a saying short for Lol, it's the internet, arguements don't matter. This phrase also spawned the infamous Special Olympics forum signature sources?. The image depicts a wheelchair-bound child finishing an event with the phrase Arguing on the internet is like running in the special olympics: Even if you win, you're still retarded. Another factor in the spread of "lol, internet" as a catchphrase may be attributed to the 100,000th post on the 4chan Anonymous image board. Criticism and NARV Status The overuse of the site has led to negative attention. After the site "Lol tutorial" (a site showing how to make a Lol ytmnd) was created, sites began coming quickly, most of them lacking good effort, style, and decency. For example, when it was annouced that Steve Irwin had died on September 4, 2006, there were more than 15 attempts at making a "lol Steve Irwin/stingray" fad, most of them lacking effort. As a result, many users who make poorly done lol sites are referred to as NARVS. Links http://steamsteamlol.ytmnd.com/ - Original site by Dunkinbean http://midimidilol.ytmnd.com/ - Another by boomaga http://lolenterprise.ytmnd.com/ - Another by LordSlack http://lolhmstitanic.ytmnd.com/ - Another by drjones56 http://broadbandsteamlol.ytmnd.com/ - Another by styroman http://lolcollisioncompsmash.ytmnd.com/ - Example of a LOL Collison site by davedevil16 Category:2005 Category:Music Category:Fads Category:Memes